


The Three of Us

by shinysharp



Series: JiHanCheol/CheolSooHan polyamory dump [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp





	1. Waiting for Seungcheol

Jeonghan was pissed at Jisoo.

He knew the pink-haired boy loved their boyfriend Seungcheol but did they really need to wait for him outside in this chilling weather.

Jisoo was trying to lull grumpy Jeonghan by playing his favorite songs on the guitar.

Jeonghan shuddered at a particularly strong breeze and he thrust his hands into Jisoo’s underarm.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo laughed at his boyfriend’s sudden action.

“I’m freezing, let’s go inside.” Jeonghan whined.

“Seungcheol will be back soon and I’d like to greet him at the doorstep.”

 _‘Geeze,’_ Jeonghan thought, _‘what a sap.’_

“Then warm me up.” Jeonghan lifted Jisoo up and placed the skinny boy on his lap. He snuggled his head into the crook of his neck and circled his hands around his torso.

Jisoo’s giggled and kissed Jeonghan’s head, “I’ll play you a warm song.”

He started playing the guitar although he was in a bit of an awkward position and hummed the lyrics.

Jeonghan hummed the song along and Jisoo can feel his lips moving on his neck.

At one point, Jeonghan stopped humming and concentrated on teasing a sensitive spot on Jisoo’s neck. Butterfly kisses turned into open-mouthed kisses and later became light nibbles. Jisoo took a deep breath and put the guitar down, fingers now threading into Jeonghan’s black hair.

Jeonghan left marks along the side of Jisoo’s neck and moved on to the shoulder, hastily pulling the clothing off it. When his other hand snaked into the layers of clothing and flick a nipple, Jisoo lost it.

“Let’s go inside,” Jisoo’s voice faltered and he tried to stand up but Jeonghan had him pinned on his lap.

“You said you want to greet Seungcheol at the doorstep?” Jeonghan said teasingly then licked the shell of his ear.

Jisoo shuddered, “J-Jeonghan-ah-”

Jeonghan responded by flicking his tongue inside Jisoo’s ear, “What do you want love?”

“Let’s go inside.” Jisoo was trying so hard to speak despite his labored breathing.

“No let’s wait for Seungcheol here, I’m sure he’d love to see us waiting on the doorstep.” Jeonghan smirked.

“Ah,” Jisoo moaned when Jeonghan sucked his earlobe, he took a deep breath and steadied his voice, “I will ride you.”

Jeonghan’s smirk was slapped of his face. He suddenly stood up making Jisoo fell from his lap. He didn’t wait for the boy to stand up on his leg but scooted his slender frame and carried the disoriented boy inside the house.


	2. Ride Me

Jeonghan picked up Jisoo and took him inside the warmness of their shared house, the guitar sliding off Jisoo’s lap and left in the cold.

Jeonghan messily kissed Jisoo all the way into the living room. It was all tongues and saliva dripping down their chins.

Jisoo was unceremoniously dropped on the couch, Jeonghan got rid of his clothing in a record time and collapsed on Jisoo’s body reclaiming the heat of the boy’s carven. The kiss is more passionate this time with sucking and nibbling on each other’s lips.

Jeonghan playfully bit down on Jisoo’s lower lip and showered the length of his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Jisoo whimpered as Jeonghan attended to a certain sensitive spot on his neck, sucking until the skin turned bright red. Jeonghan continued on with marking Jisoo on his exposed neck and shoulders.

Jisoo trying to take off his oversized-t to give Jeonghan access to his chest but Jeonghan stopped him. “No Jisooyah, I want you in that shirt, you look so innocent in that, just like a child.”

“Kinky much?” Jisoo teased as he brushed Jeonghan’s hard-on through his boxer and Jeonghan moaned.

“Ugh… I want you to… ride me wearing that shirt.” Jeonghan managed to speak despite Jisoo’s ministrations on his painfully hard cock.

“K.” Jisoo flipped their positions so that Jeonghan was lying on his back on the couch and he was on top of the blushing boy.

“You’re eager.” Jeonghan remarked with a smirk.

“I’m always eager for your cock,” Jisoo replied all the while busying himself with the task of getting rid of Jeonghan’s boxer, “and Seungcheol’s.” He added as an afterthought.

Jisoo stood up to grabbed a bottle of lube from the living room cabinets, he stripped down his sweats and boxer in one go and straddled Jeonghan’s waist once again, his back facing the long-haired boy.

He shoved the lube into Jeonghan’s hand, “Prepare me.” Then he went down on Jeonghan making him hiss.

Jisoo’s sinful lips felt so good that Jeonghan just wanted to get lost in the pleasure but Jisoo’s hole wouldn’t prepare itself. He mustered up all his strength to support himself on one elbow, pouring lube on his other hand and started working on Jisoo’s cute ass.

Jeonghan’s fingers were slick and cold as he slipped two digits into Jisoo making the boy above him shudder.

“Oh God!” Jisoo released Jeonghan’s member and groaned at the cold sting. No matter how many times they had sex, the first entry always stung.

Jeonghan kept his fingers still inside Jisoo, “Why do you stop? Keep going.” He curled his fingers the way he knew would touch Jisoo’s prostate and when the boy cried out at the sensation, he cruelly removed the fingers.

Jisoo whimpered for the loss but forced himself to bend forward and take Jeonghan’s swelling head in his mouth again.

“Ahhhh… Good boy…” Satisfied, Jeonghan re-entered into Jisoo’s tight hotness and started scissoring him.

Jisoo was a mess as Jeonghan worked him open, the taste of his boyfriend’s precum on his tongue getting him high. He took the hot rod out of his mouth, gave kitten licks along the length and spit on it before taking only the head again. He jerked Jeonghan using his spit as lubricant as he sucked on the head lazily, he didn’t want to stimulate Jeonghan too much and let him come before they got to the real action. His own erection, painfully trapped between two bodies and leaking, can be ignored for now as long as he’d get to be thoroughly fucked later.

Jeonghan entered another finger into Jisoo, he curled and uncurled his fingers trying to relax Jisoo enough to take him deep. Jisoo wriggled his ass, signaling he wanted more. Jeonghan snickered at his greedy boyfriend but heeded the voiceless order by fucking into him with his fingers. Being a sly tease he was, Jeonghan intentionally avoided touching the spot deep inside Jisoo which drove him crazy.

Jisoo knew Jeonghan was deliberately denying him the pleasure and he was too horny to put up with this shit. He bit Jeonghan’s thigh harshly before abruptly standing up, causing Jeonghan’s fingers to slip out of him.

“Enough playing,” Jisoo muttered before he claimed Jeonghan’s parted lips, letting him taste himself. He tugged Jeonghan’s hard-on and pulled on it once, twice, before aligning it to his entrance. He broke the kiss and put one hand on Jeonghan’s chest, bracing himself for the intruding.

“You ready?” He asked with a smile, like he was in control although his voice is quivering with anticipation. Jeonghan licked his lip and indicated Jisoo to carry on with a small nod. Jisoo slowly sank onto Jeonghan’s hardness, feeling it entering him inch by inch. He wanted to take Jeonghan all in one go but he also wanted to give him a show as he circled his hip to suck in the length ever so slowly, he knew Jeonghan liked it too.

Jeonghan enjoyed Jisoo’s distraught face as the boy’s ass devoured his erection achingly slow, eyes heavily lidded with lust. Jisoo’s lips were parted as he controlled himself not to slam down on Jeonghan. Jeonghan was going mad with the speed Jisoo was going so he grabbed the boy’s hip and brought him down until he was seated on his lap.

Jisoo gasped at sudden deep penetration but started to rocked his hips when Jeonghan massaged his cheeks, pulling them apart and entering impossibly deep into him. Jeonghan lingered one hand on Jisoo’s ass lobe, massaging and smearing lube on it while the other hand reached out to enter Jisoo’s mouth. Jisoo sucked on the slender digits and moaned around them, sending vibrations directly towards his crotch.

Jisoo ran his hands up and down Jeonghan’s torso, occasionally flicking his sensitive nubs. He was leisurely circling and rocking his hip, not wanting to break skin on skin contact where the two bodies are conjoined.

It was too slow for Jeonghan’s liking, he tried to thrust his hip into Jisoo but his boyfriend put his hands firmly on his hip, restraining his ability to move. Jisoo then released Jeonghan’s fingers from his mouth to lean down and peck Jeonghan’s lips.

“Nah-ah, not so fast. I want to enjoy this.” Jisoo whispered near Jeonghan’s face making him groan with frustration. He continued to slowly ride Jeonghan while taking turn in pecking and licking all over his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

“You’re beautiful.” Jisoo mumbled and gave a big kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead before he straightened up to properly ride him.

“And you are too.” Jeonghan returned the praise and slipped his hands into Jisoo’s baggy t-shirt, roaming all over his chest and back, scratching the skin with his short nail, pressuring enough to give pleasure but not enough to break the skin.

Jisoo was a moaning mess as he bounced faster on Jeonghan’s throbbing member, giving the boy beneath him a great show.

“Ahh so pretty. You should see yourself now. How pretty you look bouncing off my dick with your pink hair flying and shirt clinging your chest. Your sweat is so shimmery, it’s like holy water.” Jeonghan reached out to grab Jisoo and lick a sloppy trail on his neck, tasting said holy water.

The praise encouraged Jisoo to ride Jeonghan faster. His breathing got rougher as he was nearer to orgasm.

“Ahh Jeonghan….” Jisoo’s voice fainted into a broken whimper.

“Carry on… I’m getting close…” Jeonghan’s chest rose and dipped with heavy breathing. He tugged on Jisoo’s neglected dick and pressed his thumb on the head, gathering the precum. He used the liquid to jerk Jisoo off until the boy came with a loud cry, strings of white cum painting his bare chest and some staining Jisoo’s shirt.

Jisoo’s hole clenched tight around Jeonghan and it took all his will power to not come right then. He milked Jisoo to the last drop before grabbing the boy’s hip and drilled into the boys’ well used hole. Jisoo sobbed and shuddered as he was still very sensitive by his orgasm. 

Jeonghan fucked into Jisoo, his hands on Jisoo’s ass, pulling the boy back to meet his violent thrusts, chasing his own release. Jisoo just laid there taking every single hard push with a weak moan. It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to come. He released his tight grip Jisoo as he released his seed into him letting Jisoo collapsed onto his body.

***

Seungcheol came home late because they had a company dinner that day. He opened his phone to see the picture Jisoo sent him a while ago, the picture of Jisoo and Jeonghan huddled up in front of their house. He walked from bus stop with a huge grin on his face to his waiting boyfriends but was greeted with a deserted front of a house, and a guitar, and an unlocked front door.

Puzzled, he picked up the guitar and entered the dark house, making sure to lock the front door. While he was taking his shoes off, he heard a loud moan he knew was Jisoo’s.

“So that’s what they were doing.” He smirked.

Seungcheol stepped into the living room and flicked on the lights, startling the heaving mess of tangled limbs on the couch.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go... 1500+ words of pure smut. You're welcomed.


	3. I Love You

“Baby, I’m hurt that you started without me.” Seungcheol said to the boys on the couch. He chuckled at the way Jisoo was slumped on top of Jeonghan. “Jeonghan, did you make Jisoo do all the works again?”

As wrecked as he was, Jeonghan still have it in him to smirk at Seungcheol. “Little Jisoo here missed you so much and he wanted to wait for you outside but I had a better idea. To prepare his pretty ass for you.” He smacked the said ass.

One look at Jisoo’s ass where he was stilled joined with Jeonghan, the latter’s come dripping out of the red hole around Jeonghan’s flaccid cock, made Seungcheol blushed. He felt his blood rushing south. “Bed, now.” He headed to the bedroom discarding the clothing on the way.

“Um Cheol?” Jeonghan called, “Jisoo is spent.” He said while stoking his sweat slick hair lovingly.

“It’s okay, I can walk.” Jisoo removed Jeonghan out of his body to stand up.

“Shh… I carried you inside the house, aren’t I? Let him come collect his prize.” Jeonghan whispered to Jisoo before yelling again. “Seungcheol? Do you want us to have round two here? Without you?”

They giggled as they heard a cuss and rushed footsteps.

“You,” Seungcheol spit at Jeonghan as he scooted Jisoo into his arms, “I will get you later.”

“I know, I know, but Jisoo should be your priority.” Jeonghan lazily teased.

Seungcheol couldn’t reply when Jisoo started kissing his bare chest.

“Join us in bed later.” Jisoo called to Jeonghan as he was carried into the bedroom by one horny Seungcheol.

Jeonghan lazed back on the couch, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, one hand on his crotch, preparing himself for next round.

***

Seungcheol threw Jisoo on the bed and wasted no time in taking the spot between Jisoo’s open thighs, covering the boy’s skinny body with his muscular frame. His open mouth claimed Jisoo’s and the boy returned the kiss fervently. It was messy, tongues entwining, teeth clashing and Seungcheol’s saliva dripping into Jisoo’s dry mouth.

Jisoo snaked his hand between two bodies, grabbing Seungcheol’s hard member. He thumbed the tip to collect the precum and slicked up the length using the liquid. Seungcheol groaned at Jisoo’s skillful hand playing with him. He reached his hand around and grasped one of Jisoo’s ass cheeks, opening him up. Jisoo moaned into his mouth as Seungcheol’s fingers enter him.

Seungcheol was pleased to find Jisoo already well-prepared and slicked with Jeonghan’s cum. He removed his fingers and stopped devouring Jisoo’s mouth, causing his boyfriend to whine.

“I want you… now… can you take me without any more preparation?” He demanded, lust heavily weighting his voice.

“Ennn~” came the weak answer.

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol tried his best to speak in full sentence, “I’m gonna be rough. I need to know, clearly, if you can take it.” He cradled Jisoo’s face with his massive palms, forcing the boy to look at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I want you to fuck me Seungcheol and I want you rou-ahhhhh.” Jisoo wailed because Seungcheol entered him before he could finish his sentence.

Seungcheol forced his monster hard-on inside Jisoo’s still tight ass. He pushed in until he was ball-deep inside him. His pelvis pressed to Jisoo’s ass. He stilled until he felt Jisoo’s muscles relax around him.

It didn’t take very long for Jisoo to accommodate Seungcheol’s intruding flesh. Having very active sex life with two boyfriends taught Jisoo’s ass to enjoy both length and girth. Once he felt comfortable with Seungcheol’s length inside him, Jisoo thrust up, signaling Seungcheol that he was ready.

Seungcheol took Jisoo’s signal and started moving. He would pull back until the tip was left and shoved all the way back in. Jisoo arched his back and tried to meet Seungcheol’s hip slamming down on him halfway. Seungcheol set a violent rhythm until Jisoo wasn’t able to keep up. He collapsed back on the bed and just laid there, taking everything Seungcheol had to offer.

Jisoo was still very sensitive and his hole tender from previous orgasm with Jeonghan. He sobbed into his hand as his sensitive ass was drilled mercilessly. Seungcheol took Jisoo’s hand of his face, placing it on his sweaty chest. He caressed the boy’s red cheek, wiping away the tears staining his boyfriend’s face, the gesture, very gentle and loving, contrast to the violent pounds.

“You’re doing very good baby. You take me well. Don’t hold back, I want to hear you cry my name.” Seungcheol whispered into Jisoo’s ear before licking the shell and taking his earlobe to gently suck on it. Jisoo moaned out long. The pleasure was just too much to take. Seungcheol kept fucking the skinny boy into the mattress as he whispered sweet nothings to his lover. He pushed Jisoo’s wet bang away and kissed his forehead. He trailed the kisses down to the teary eyes, to each of the cheeks, to the bridge of the beautiful nose, and finally landing on the quivering mouth. Seungcheol lovingly kissed his boyfriend and swallowed the boy’s pleasured moans.

“I love you.” Seungcheol moaned into Jisoo’s mouth. He stroke Jisoo’s arms and take the soft palms, kissing both before placing them on his shoulders.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He demanded.

“Mmm!” The two lovers craned their necks towards the voice. Looked like Jeonghan finally decided to join his boyfriends. He stood in the doorway, in his naked glory, penis tall and proud. “Doggy style! Like it.” Jeonghan said nonchalantly as if he didn’t have a boner sprouting between his legs.

Jeonghan sat down on the foot of the bed, hands tagging on his erection. “Mind if I join?”

Jisoo crawled towards him and initiated a heated session of open-mouthed kiss. Seungcheol watched his boyfriends kiss for a minute. He then held Jisoo’s ass and sank into the abused rim. The sudden intrusion had Jisoo cried out, temporarily detaching himself from Jeonghan’s mouth.

"Jisoo-ah you like it deep, huh? How I wish you can see the way your hole is taking me so tight and nice. Let’s do this in front of a mirror next time so that you can see your ass consuming my cock.” Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo’s ass cheeks and took them apart for better view of said hole taking his rather large cock.

He bucked out of Jisoo until the tip remained and shoved in to the hilt. “You are so hungry for my cock. Eating it up and not wanting to let go.” He bottomed out again, enjoying the view as Jisoo’s ass jiggled at the force of his thrust.

He experimentally slapped Jisoo’s ass. Jisoo moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth. The muffled noise reached directly to Seungcheol’s crotch. Judging by the way Jeonghan shuddered and tugged harder on his erection, it reached to him too.

Seungcheol slapped Jisoo again and watched the soft globs jiggle. Ravishing in the movement, he assaulted the flesh again and again, driving Jisoo mad with pleasure laced with just a hint of pain.

As Jisoo moaned in time to Seungcheol’s thrusts and smacks, Jeonghan stopped kissing him. “Look at you… so beautiful moaning for Seungcheol.” He cupped Jisoo’s flushed face and brushed his fringe away from the sweat covered forehead. “Care give me your attention too?” He asked cutely.

Seungcheol stopped spanking and lightly squeezed the red flesh. Finally giving Jisoo time to breathe. “Suck him baby,” Seungcheol leaned down to whisper into Jisoo’s ear, “Make him come in your mouth.”

Seungcheol’s hoarse voice gave both his lovers chills running down their back. Jeonghan scooted closer to Jisoo and pointed his hardened dick at the boy’s mouth. “Open up honey, that’s right. You want it right? You want my cock ramming down your throat?”

Jisoo just hummed his respond because the said cock is already stuffed inside his mouth. As Jisoo licked, slurped and sucked on Jeonghan’s rod, Seungcheol began to pound into Jisoo with more force. Despite the immense pleasure Seugcheol was giving him, Jisoo never stopped working on Jeonghan. In fact, he sucked harder matching Seungcheol’s thrusts and rubbed on what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Jisoo can feel Jeonghan’s member twitching in his mouth. Jeonghan was always the one with the lowest stamina. He took out the spit-slick to jerk it fast and hard. Jeonghan was a moaning mess and the sight made him clench his ass hole around Seungcheol.

“Ugh… do it again.” Seungcheol growled and drilled into Jisoo with impossible power. Jisoo didn’t know how he managed to do it but he clenched harder on Seungcheol while his wrists snapped faster on Jeonghan. For the moment, he had to ignore his leaking dick and focused on making his lovers come.

Jeonghan was the first to come. He came in long spurts and Jisoo took him back into his mouth to milk him dry. Jeonghan’s screams and the taste of bitter cum on his tongue pushed Jisoo over the edge. Jisoo finally came untouched. His hole spasmed and massaged harder on Seungcheol dick, leading the eldest boy to completion.

Seungcheol collapsed beside Jisoo who hid his face inside Jeonghan’s chest as he came down from his high. When he can finally breathe normal, he crawled closer to where his two boyfriends were cuddling. He spooned Jisoo and craned his neck to place a peck on Jeonghan’s lips.

“I love you.” He whispered onto Jeonghan’s smiling lips.

“I love you too.” Jeonghan replied without opening his eyes.

“I love you Jisoo.” Seungcheol pecks on Jisoo’s sweat drench hair.

“Jisoo loves you too.” Jeonghan said, his fingers caressing the sleeping boy’s cheek.

Jisoo sighed contentedly in his sleep, cradled between his boyfriends’ bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're finished with this fic.


	4. Take Care of You

“What the hell!” Seungcheol found out he couldn’t move his hands when he woke up nor he couldn’t see either. He tugged on the restraints and felt the material dug into the flesh on his wrist.

“Jeonghan? Jisoo? What the fuck you two think you’re doing?” He growled with anger.

“Shh~” Jeonghan’s mouth brushed his ear, his exhale tickling him as he whispered slowly, “we will make you feel good baby”. A shudder ran through Seungcheol’s body and he realized he was super sensitive. The anger he felt at being tied to the bed left him the instance Jeonghan sucked on his neck.

 “Hannie…” He whimpered when Jeonghan’s mouth slowly travelled down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, to the shoulder blade and finally settled on a nipple. Jeonghan tugged the pink bud between his teeth and licked to soothe the pain he inflicted. He attended the other nipple with his hand, pulling it to perk up between two fingers.

An unexpected blow of cold air on his half-hard cock sent a jolt up his body and Seungcheol jerked his hip in reflex. He heard Jisoo chuckled by his crotch. Hands spread open his thighs and a body settled between them. Jisoo tugged on his dick once, twice and licked the head tentatively. Seungcheol’s muscles went taut at the assault and he sucked in a breath. Jeonghan working on his nipples didn’t help the situation either.

“Ji…Jisoo?” It felt like his body was on fire as his boyfriends attacked his oversensitive body. The fact that he couldn’t see nor use his hands only ignited the flame.

Jisoo just hummed in reply, sending vibrations on his dick as he sucked it into full hardness. He pulled out only when he’s satisfied with his work and licked the underside of the veiny erection before answering. “Yes baby?”

Seungcheol hissed when Jeonghan bit particularly harsh on his chest. “Rele-release me.”

“Ahh… Jeonghan?” Jisoo’s voice sounded so innocent as if he wasn’t jerking painfully slow on Seungcheol’s cock.

“No can do baby, you have to be a good boy if you want us to release you.” Jeonghan asked. His hand exploring the vast of Seungcheol’s muscular chest, admiring the red marks he had painted on the milky skin.

“What are you – ahh – doing?” A broken moan left Seungcheol’s throat as Jisoo quicken the flick of his wrist.

“We’re making you feel good,” Jeonghan cradled the squirming boy’s face, stroking the blushed cheek with his thumb, “now… do you trust us?” He asked softly.

“Just say the word Cheol and we will take care of you.” Jisoo tugged his cock a bit harder and spread the pre-cum on the head.

“Ye-yes.” Seungcheol submit to the immense pleasure he was feeling.

“Do you want to come?” Jeonghan’s voice asked from near his groin.

Seungcheol just nodded because he couldn’t find the energy to form any word.

Then he felt two soft mouths on his leaking cock, lapping at the beads of pre-cum. He came with a roar when a hand squeezed his balls. His boyfriends licked and sucked, milking him dry and then bringing him back into hardness.

Seungcheol heard slurping noises and moans as he came down from his orgasm. He knew his boyfriends were sharing his cum in a wet kiss. “Kiss me too.” He demanded.

The boys chuckled and Jeonghan said, “What’s the magic word Cheol?”

He groaned but heeded Jeonghan’s wish nonetheless. “Please?” He hated to submit to him especially when Jeonghan was acting sly but he really really wanted a kiss.

He felt a pair of thick lips, Jisoo’s, he figured, pecked his. Seungcheol darted out his tongue and Jisoo opened up to let him explore his mouth. The scent of his own cum flooded Seungcheol but he continued to lap greedily inside Jisoo’s hot carven.

Seungcheol let out a surprised yelp when something slipped on his cock, gripping painfully at the base. “What the fuck?”

Suddenly the white light flooded his vision as the blindfold was removed. He squinted to see Jeonghan tugging on his raging cock which is gripped tightly at the base by a cockring.

“What the actual fuck Jeonghan? What are you do-” Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol, effectively muting him.

“Ready to have fun?” Jeonghan smirked at dazed Seungcheol as one lubed finger entered his ass.

Seungcheol hissed at the unfamiliar pain. He had never bottomed in the relationship and his ass was still virgin. The sensation was strange and stinging but it wasn’t unpleasant. Jisoo sensed the discomfort on the older boy’s face. He knew how uncomfortable the first penetration could be. Jisoo stilled his single digit which was knuckle deep in Seungcheol’s plump ass.

“Hey, does it hurt? Do you want me to take it out?” Jisoo asked kindly. He smirked when Seungcheol whimpered but shook his head because he had no intention to take it out in the first place. He was having too much fun to be inside his dominant boyfriend. He tried wriggling his finger, ravishing in the broken moan Seungcheol made against Jeonghan’s open mouth.

Seungcheol groaned some incoherent words but Jisoo understood exactly what he wanted. “More?”

“More-ah-ah-” Seungcheol squirmed and tightened his rim of muscle when Jisoo added another finger.

“Relax Cheol… you want more right? You want to feel good? Just open up and let Jisoo do his thing.” Jeonghan cooed softly inside Seungcheol’s ear. He drew soothing circles into the boy’s chest as he trailed butterfly kisses along his clenched jaw.

It was always Seungcheol and Jeonghan fucking him. Understandably so Jisoo became too excited at the thought of fucking the alpha male in the relationship that he couldn’t even utter a word. He focused on massaging Seungcheol’s inner muscles with an intent look on his delicate features. He scissored his digits inside Seungcheol’s hole, opening him up nice and loose before he entered another finger.

It was painful for Seungcheol. There were three fingers inside his snug hole and they were probing everywhere. However when Jisoo found the bundle of nerves deep within him and hit on the same spot over and over, the pleasure won out the pain. Jeonghan noticed the bliss on his face and he joined in pleasuring the boy by stroking his rod.

The pleasure of Jisoo’s fingers in his hole and Jeonghan palm on his dick drove Seungcheol over the edge and he came. He trembled and cried out as he came dry. Intense pleasure coiling inside his stomach but not able to find release because of the cruel cockring.

“Please let me cum…” Seungcheol couldn’t recognize his own voice as it came out small and shaky. He was never the one to beg for sex but this new sensation is strangely addictive. Submitting to his delicate boyfriends, being tied down and unable to touch them but to submit to their desires was frustrating and at the same time excited.

“Do you want to cum baby?” Jeonghan asked in his pretend silky voice. His finger trailed the underside of Seungcheol’s cock. “Unn…” was all Seungcheol managed to reply. Jeonghan smiled at Jisoo and nodded. Jisoo withdrew his fingers. Seungcheol whined at the loss but gasped when Jisoo aligned his lubed cock at his entrance.

Jisoo entered into the welcoming heat of Seungcheol. He messaged the ass cheeks to ease the taut muscles. As this was Seungcheol’s first time bottoming, Jisoo was being extra careful not to hurt the boy. He patiently inched in until his member was fully sheathed inside the tight heat. The feeling of being inside Seungcheol was too overwhelming, Jisoo had to control very hard not to cum right then.

All the while Jisoo was slowly entering Seungcheol, Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol and tugged gently on his cock to distract him from the intruding pain and let pleasure outweigh. The two boys studied Seungcheol’s expression making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

When Seungcheol’s frown smoothed and he whispered, “Move,” Jisoo started moving painfully slow. Despite his condition, Seungcheol tried to keep looking under hooded lids at Jisoo’s cock pushing in and out of his hole. After a couple thrusts he even lifted his hips to meet Jisoo halfway, encouraging the boy to pick up the pace. Jisoo grunted and moaned as he built a steady rhythm pleasurable for both of them.

Unsatisfied with little amount of attention, Jeonghan cradled Seungcheol inside his soft palms, forcing the boy to look at him. “Seungcheol, I’m gonna release your restrains. So be a good boy and don’t try anything funny alright?” As if he could with Jisoo’s cock up his ass, driving him into euphoria.

Jeonghan then untied the strings securing Seungcheol’s wrists to the bedposts. He kissed the angry red welts on each wrists apologetically. Seungcheol immediately grabbed Jeonghan’s erection and took it into his mouth, tasting the precum and moaning around the girth, sending vibrations up the hard dick.

When Seungcheol’s kitten licks on his dick turned to greedy sucks, Jeonghan pulled his mouth off. “No Seungcheol, I don’t want to cum like this.”

“Jeonghan…” Jisoo called, his voice desperate as he thrust into Seungcheol.

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a peck then he walked around behind Jisoo. “Ready baby?” He didn’t wait for Jisoo’s reply before shoving 2 lubed fingers into Jisoo’s hole. The sudden intrude had Jisoo crying out and pushed his hip into Seungcheol with a particularly harsh thrust. Seungcheol, in turn, cried out into the pillow and he came, dry, for the nth time.

The loud moans of his boyfriends caused even more blood to painfully flow into Jeonghan’s alredy leaking erection. He took out his fingers and entered Jisoo’s quivering rim in one swift thrust. Between Seungcheol’s hotness surrounding his cock and Jeonghan ruthlessly pounding into him, Jisoo couldn’t keep his body up and collapsed onto writhing Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was a mess. he came dry for countless times and his dick was in pain. He could feel the force of Jeonghan’s thrusts through impassive Jisoo, whimpering above him. He felt another wave of orgasm rushing over him and he shook violently, his ass clenching tightly onto Jisoo. The tight grip of Seungcheol was too much for Jisoo and he came in thick ropes inside Seungcheol.

Jeonghan felt Jisoo’s orgasm and he was about to come for himself. He snaked a hand between Jisoo’s and Seungcheol’s body to take off the cockring from Seungcheol. As soon as he was free, Seungcheol came untouched while ropes after hot ropes of Jisoo’s cum painted his inner walls. He gripped harder onto Jisoo, milking him dry. As Jisoo stuttered his hip into Seungcheol, he clenched onto Jeonghan, leading the beautiful boy to finish with a long moan.  

The boys collapsed onto the bed. The three lovers cuddled while basking in their afterglow. Jisoo and Jeonghan crowded Seungcheol, Jisoo nudging his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and Jeonghan spooning Seungcheol. As they cuddle and caressed each other, they drifted off again to sleep, too tired to clean their sticky bodies.

A good thing it was a Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... my first porn is done!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.


End file.
